Jokes With Love
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: Tony makes a bet that he will make Ziva laugh. Will he win or not? Read on to see! :D- Suck at summaries! Ratet T just incase is really something like K . Thank you to all of you that reviewed on my other stories!


**A/N: Hey It's me again guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long to post something! The thing is I've been through a lot lately. My grandmother came to visit and she got sick, so the whole time I was free from school we were running to the hospital. I was so sad. My aunt from germany came to visit us because of grandmother and it turned out that she also was ill. I've been really frustrated so I hope you guys can forgive me. :(**

**Now on to the good stuff! :P This is my fifth fanfic about ncis! Yay! I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you like it too. If you have any questions jus Pm me! I'd be happy to answer them! :D**

**That's all I wanted to say (technically write :/) and please review! If I get some reviews I might write another story soon! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Who do you think I am? If I owned NCIS I wouldn't be here writing this! Tony and Ziva would be together by now if I owned NCIS! So there you go...**

* * *

Tony and Ziva were down in Abby's lab. Abby had called them down to see some test results. When they finished they went upstairs again. They were alone in the squadroom both at the computer when Tony suddenly began to laugh. Ziva looked over at him. He laughed so hard that he was crying. He wiped away the tears. She eyed him suspiciously.

" What are you laughing at Tony?" she asked him and walked over to him. He pointed to the screen and kept laughing. She read what it stood aloud. " Knock-Knock jokes and more fun facts?" she read confused. " What is so funny about that?" Tony became serious and looked at her.

" You ever hear a knock-knock joke Ziva?" he asked her. She raised her eyebrows and nodded.

" Of course I have. But I find them quite boarding if I may say so." she said.

" Boring. Not boarding." Tony corrected automaticlly. Then he fake gasped. " How dare you call Knock-Knock jokes boring! They are the funniest jokes ever! Well efter the " What-do-you-call-jokes" and maybe after the-"

" I do not care Tony!" Ziva exclaimed. She walked over to her desk again. The rest of the day there was nothing to do. Ziva was catching up on some paperwork while Tony was laughing at jokes. Tony eyed Ziva for a second. He came up with an idea.

" Hey Ziva?" he called her. She looked up from the paper.

" What Tony?" she asked him annoyed.

" Knock Knock." he said grinning like an idiot. She rolled her eyes.

" I am not doing this." She said and returned to her paperwork. Tony groaned.

" Oh come on Ziva! I'll bet you dinner that I'll make you laugh today. If I lose I'll never tell a joke again." he said and she dropped her pencil. She turned to him smirking.

" I will take that bet." she said. He grinned at her.

" Knock Knock" he said once again.

" Who's there?" she asked.

" Cows go."

" Cows go who?" she asked him again. He smirked.

" Cows go moo not who." Ziva raised an eyebrow.

" I do not get it." she simply said. Tony dropped his jaw.

" What do you mean you don't get it! That's a classic!" She shrugged.

" I did not find it funny."

" But this one will make you laugh!" he exclaimed. " Knock Knock!"

" Who's there?" Ziva rolled her eyes. She actually did think the last joke was quite good but she managed to hold herself from laughing.

" Sari." he said smirking.

" Sari who?"

" Sari wrong number!" Tony laughed at his own joke while Ziva's face stayed cool. " Oh come on! You don't have a sence of humor?" Tony asked getting frustrated.

" I do but like I said, I do not like Knock Knock jokes. Try something else or you will lose your bet." she said to him.

" Fine I will." he huffed. He thought about it for a fiew minutes. " Let me just try one more Knock Knock joke." he said and Ziva nodded. " Okay. Knock Knock."

" Who's there?" Ziva said bored.

" Ash."

" Ash who?"

" Bless you!" He looked at Ziva and grinned when she smiled. " Aha! Your smiling! I won!" he stood up and made a wierd victory-dance.

" No you did not. I just smiled I didn't laugh and as I remember it the bet was about laughing." Tony groaned again.

" Okay how about this: Why did the pig want to learn karate?" Ziva raised an eyebrow.

" Tell me Tony. Why did the pig want to learn karate?"

" So he would be able to do pork chops!" Ziva smiled again. " Come on Ziva I know you want to laugh! So just do it!" he said. Ziva shook her head.

" No I will not." she said. Tony came up with another idea. He stood up and walked over to her.

" Ziva I have to tell you something important." She became serious.

" What is wrong Tony?" she asked him. Her heart sped up as he went down on one knee and took her hand.

" Ziva I have been wanting to say this to you for ages now." he said in a serious voice.

" What Tony?" her voice was low as she waited for him to say something.

" If my heart were a baked potato, I would serve it to you with extra butter and sour cream." He waited for her to react. He had just told her something that meant that he loved her and he hoped that she understood it. Suddenly Ziva began to laugh. She laughed and laughed. Tony smiled at her. She continued to laugh. Abby suddenly walked out of the elevator and saw Tony down on one knee and Ziva laughing like crazy. She raised an eyebrow but when Ziva suddenly hugged Tony she jumped up and down.

" He proposed?!" she exclaimed. Ziva pulled away from Tony. She stopped laughing. " Oh My God! I'm so happy for the two of you!"

" No Abby!" Both Tony and Ziva yelled at the same time.

" He did not propose. He told me a joke that made me laugh and i lost balance and fell onto him. So it just looked like a hug." Ziva explained. Tony frowned. He told her how he felt about her and she just laughed at him.

" Oh. Bye then." Abby said and walked away. Ziva turned to Tony.

" You are not god at making bet's." She told him.

" What do you mean?" He asked her.

" You said that if you won you would buy me dinner and if you lost you would not joke anymore. Now you won and you have to buy me dinner so it is your loss after everything." She explained to her partner. He smirked at her.

" Oh but what if I wanted to eat dinner with you tonight and just didn't know how to ask you?" She raised an eyebrow.

" Is this your way of asking me out on a date?" she asked him.

" Well yeah. Kind of. Didn't you understand the last 'joke'?" he asked her. When he used quoteation marks on the "joke" part Ziva understood what he had ment by it. She smiled.

" Fine then. I will go to lunch with you. Let us do it now and we can come back before Gibbs and McGee get back from Los Angeles." she said and grabbed her jackt. Tony stood up quickly and grabbed his jacket to. As they walked to the elevator they didn't notice that Abby was standing there listening to their conversation.

Before the elevator door closed Abby heard something that made her smile.

" I understood it Tony." Ziva said. " And I love you too." The goth smiled and walked down to her lab, satisfied and proud of herself for sending Tony the page with Knock Knock jokes...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! I need something to make me feel better after everything that has happened!**

**Thank you again! :D**


End file.
